Yours
by bellakitse
Summary: "Seriously though, Rachel, you want him and he so wants you. He's yours for the taking." Santana levels her with a stare. "He's yours." *PuckRachel Drabble meme*


Title: Yours

Category: Glee

Ship: Rachel/Puck, tease of Pezberry

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Word Count: 2678

Summary: "Seriously though, Rachel, you want him and he so wants you. He's yours for the taking." Santana levels her with a stare. "He's _yours_."

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.

Thanks to my wonderful beta, you're awesome hon!

**PuckRachel Drabble meme**_**: "Step off, Honey"**_** -Shaesweetie**

xxx

She doesn't really mean to, she doesn't. They're friends—honest and true—just friends. Never mind that it's hard to be friends with a guy who looks the way he does and whom she sometimes catches looking at her like she's the only girl in the world.

They. Are. Friends.

She's single and she has every intention of staying that way. She's done with Finn. She's done with Jesse. She's done with boys period. For now, anyway. She's taking back her 'fireworks' moment with gusto. She has her talent, her drive and even friends. She spends time with Kurt, even at his place and doesn't ache anymore when Finn sends her puppy dog eyes in her direction. She divas out with Mercedes and even shares with Santana because, according to the Spanish girl now that she not carrying 'lady wood' for _'frankenteen',_ she's okay or at least not so much of a loser that she can't be seen with her. Rachel reads between the subtext and welcomes the prickly girl as a friend.

And then, there's Noah. Since his intervention on her nose, she has allowed herself to accept that she cares about the boy and that she's lucky that he cares about her, too. So they're friends and when Finn frowns at the fact that they spend time together, they ignore him. When Finn reminds Noah of a promise he seems to have made him, he shrugs and simply says, "She was mine first, not yours. You never asked my permission, so if someone broke the bro code it wasn't me." Finn fumes but quiets down after Quinn levels him with a glare and walks out. He follows her. She questions Noah but he shrugs again and tells her that Finn will get over it once his time of the month ends.

Santana answers that that will be never happen since Finn is perpetually on the rag. She tells them they are both gross and they both laugh at her comment with identical smirks; it's scary how alike they are.

Lauren isn't happy either and she makes her displeasure known, loudly and publicly. She stands in the hallway with Santana watching as the couple fight. Lauren doesn't say her name or even Santana's but they both know that the fight is about the time Noah has been spending with both of them. She takes a step forward hoping to diffuse the situation. She knows Noah cares for the girl and doesn't want to be a problem in their relationship even if she doesn't like the girl for Noah or the way she treats him. Santana stops her. "Uh-uh, baby girl, this is something Puckerman needs to deal with himself. He's getting his balls back from White Rhino's purse."

"But…" She points helplessly at the couple where Noah is now shouting about being friends with whomever he fucking wants. His words.

"It's about us, Rach," Santana answers strongly. "It is, but it's also about him being himself and realizing that he shouldn't have to change or choose the people he cares about for her to be happy. It's about him being allowed to be himself and her taking it or leaving it. If she leaves, it's her loss and he's better off. You of all people should understand about having that moment when you say enough."

Rachel looks at the girl who has so quickly become her friend and realizes that she's right. Nodding, she says," Let's go." Smirking when Santana locks pinkies with her and says she hope Noah gives it to Lauren good. It's petty but she's happy that she's not the only one that thinks Lauren is all wrong for Noah.

xxx

So Lauren and Noah break up. She along with Santana and Kurt are sitting together in the cafeteria when Noah comes in and sits next to her and tells them that it's over. She feels bad for him until he says not to bother. He's exactly where he wants to be and gives her a look. Her stomach flutters especially when Santana sends her a sly grin and Kurt winks amused.

They. Are. Just. Friends.

They spend more and more time together. Sometimes it's the four of them. Sometimes Mercedes and Blaine tag along. Sometimes it's just Santana, Noah and her and Noah comments that he's had dreams about the three of them together. Santana laughs but sends her a teasing look and tells them that that could be hot and she'd be game and that she thinks getting her panties off would be totally awesome because Santana's sure she would be as vocal in the bedroom as she is in the music room. Her blushes deep red and Noah and Santana love it. And sometimes it's just her and Noah, at her place or at his. His mother loves her and gets a twinkle in her eye every time she sees them together. Noah tells her that he found his mother pulling out her wedding dress from the attic the other day and told him that it would fit her perfectly. She's flushed as he says it and he chuckles, pulling her close as they walk through the mall, his arm over her shoulder. It stays there for the rest of their trip, holding her to his side. She feels that side of her body humming the rest of the day.

He touches her every day, more and more. He greets her with a light kiss on the cheek. He hugs her, pulls her close, and places his hands on her shoulder when he stands behind her. Small, light touches that he doesn't even seem to realize he does. They are sitting together one day in Glee Club. He's in the middle of Santana and her, Santana to his left, her to his right. He places his arms over both their chairs, spread out. After a while she feels his hand trail over and then under her hair, his fingers run softly over the nape of her neck strumming as if she was his beloved guitar. She feels on edge and boneless all at once at his touch, like she can run a marathon at the energy it gives her and sleep for hours from the pleasure it gives her. She shifts in her seat, she can feel the throbbing between her thighs and scolds her body for reacting in such a way, it's not like his fingers are_ there_. And that is an image she doesn't need in the middle of practice while Santana is leaning back behind Noah giving her a knowing look.

xxx

"You want him!"

"I do not!" She protests, lying on her stomach on Santana's bed.

"Please!" Santana exclaims, sitting up. "Don't bullshit me… you'll never be a pro at it like me. You want Puck, you have such a hard on for him."

"I thought you said that was pathetic?" She questions as she notices how gleeful Santana is at the notion.

"It's pathetic when you're like that after Finn," Santana corrects her. "No offense and I don't want to piss you off by reminding you but I've been there, done that and yeah it was Finn's first time but I can tell you right now it's going to be a _long_ time before he gets the hang of sex. Puck on the other hand…look, I might be playing for the other team but I remember Puck and that boy has serious skills."

"He's really that good?" Rachel questions, her cheeks rosy.

Santana leers. "You'll find out soon enough."

"We're just friends!" She lets out.

Santana scoffs, waving a dismissive hand. "And I'm a virgin."

They look at each other with grins on their faces and soon they are cackling, gasping for breath as tears run down their faces.

"Seriously though, Rachel, you want him and he so wants you. He's yours for the taking." Santana levels her with a stare. "He's _yours_."

xxx

She blames Santana for the thoughts that now seem to have taken permanent residence in her brain. He gets near her and she can't help but wonder if the girl is right. Is he really hers? Is that what he wants? He flirts and teases but that's part of Noah's personality. His Puck-ness. He seems to notice something is off about her, he asks and she deflects nervously, he narrows his eyes but nods at her words that it's nothing. Next thing she knows, he's throwing her on his bed and tickling her into submission. She shouts, laughs and screeches as he's over her, his fingers making her beg for mercy. She shudders as he lets out a deep laugh and tells her there is none. He's so close and touching her everywhere. She lets out a gasp as his finger slide across the side of her breast and it's no longer funny, her skin has goose bumps and she knows it's about something else other than the tickling. He seems to realize this too because his fingers stop tickling and now it feels like a caress. Somewhere in the struggle, he ended between her legs and now he's cradled there and they are hip to hip. She feels him press against her a little and she can't stop the small moan that escapes her lips as she feels more of him on her.

He doesn't move, he simply leans down and presses his forehead against the mattress as he lets go of her hands and lowers his own to her hips. She runs one hand through his 'hawk while the other dances over his spine.

"Rachel." He breathes out, his voice like gravel, almost a warning, when she pulls on his hair. She does it again and lets out a gasp when his head moves. He presses his lips against her shoulder and gives it a soft bite. Her hips seem to have a mind of their own as they move against his.

"Fuck." He hisses out. "Baby, what are you doing to me?"

She tries to answer, tries to explain what's happening but as she opens her mouth her phone sounds off and she takes it as an intervention from something higher. She answers it and it's Santana wanting her and Noah to join her and Kurt at Breadstix_._

She tells him and he closes his eyes in frustration and she just knows he's counting to ten. She whispers his name, scared that this has ruined them. He hears it because when he opens his eyes he simply clears her face of her hair and tells her they are okay.

xxx

They get to Breadstix where Kurt and Santana are waiting. She wonders if something on her face or Noah's give them away because their looks are all too knowing. She ignores them and looks over the menu at the few vegetarian dishes.

The waitress comes over and she tenses when she greets Noah flirtatiously, asking where he's keeping himself. She watches as he smiles and gives friendly answers but, nothing past that, that he's been hanging out with his friends pointing at each of them, her last with a smile. The waitress gives her a once over and then dismisses her. She hates her. She tries not to gag when the woman tells Noah that he's looking real good and tries to keep the shrill out of her voice when she says they are ready to order interrupting their conversation. Santana lets out a snort and Kurt coughs into his hand and while Noah gives her a look with a small smirk on his lips. She hates that she's so obvious. The woman glares at her but takes their order and then looks at Noah with a flirty smile, telling him that she'll be right back.

She rolls her eyes as she watches the woman walk away with an extra sway of her hips.

"Don't you just hate it when people are unprofessional." Kurt comments, earning a snicker out of Santana and Noah looks down smiling. They are making fun of her, she just knows it.

The waitress comes back with their food, and then, time and time again, always stopping at their table to ask if they need anything. Every time she does, she places her hands on Noah's shoulder. Santana gives her a challenging look and she knows what it means. _'He's yours, what are you doing letting this shank touch him?'_

But is he really? If the phone didn't ring, what would have happened in his room? Would they still be there? Would she have firsthand knowledge on whether he's as good as Santana says he is? She has a feeling that the answer to all those questions is a resounding yes!

So when the waitress comes back and leans down flashing the table as she looks at Noah and tells him that she's done in thirty if he wants to _do_ something, she's had enough.

"Step off, Honey," she says condescendingly with a sugary sweet smile that is completely different from the anger in her eyes. "You're wasting your time, he's mine and the only person he's going home with tonight or any other night is me. So it's best you move your easy trashy ass to another table because you're not wanted here, got it?"

The waitress and Kurt let out a gasp as Santana says 'holy shit' and starts to laugh holding on to the sides of the table as she howls.

"Puck?" The waitress questions, ignoring her and a growl escapes her mouth at the dismissal.

Noah coughs as he looks at her, his hazel eyes dancing. "Sorry, Teresa, it seems I'm spoken for."

"Ugh," Teresa sneers. "You're going to pass up this for her?"

She watches as his gaze sharpens at the insult. "In a heartbeat, we'll take the check."

xxx

The four of them walk out of the restaurant with Santana still chuckling ahead with Kurt. She turns waiting for her and Noah to catch up. She's surprised when Santana hugs her tightly.

"I'm so proud, B, that was worthy of me." Santana says, smiling a sly look on her face as she gives her a very quick kiss on the lips. "I'm happy I'm rubbing off on you, call me if Puckerman can't keep up and you need me to _rub_ you some more."

She gasps at the innuendo as Noah pulls her from Santana's embrace while Kurt shakes his head laughing.

"Get your own woman, Satan." Noah jokes.

.

Santana shrugs, not the least bothered by the nickname. "You can't _blame_ me… that was totally hot in there, I'm adding it to the spank bank and you know you are too."

She elbows him when he doesn't deny the comment. "Noah!"

"Sorry, Babe, but that bitch out _was_ hot."

"Ugh."

Santana grins and says her goodbyes as she and Kurt get into her car leaving her and Noah in the parking lot.

He guides her to his truck but, instead of opening the door, he presses her against it. "So," he starts and smirks when she blushes. "I'm yours, huh?"

"I…" She gulps when he presses his body against hers and it's like they are back in his room. The air around them crackles and heats up. Her breath is short and uneven as he raises a finger and runs it over her plump bottom lip, while his other hand touches the small strip of skin between her skirt and top, touching the edge of her skirt until he curls a finger in it.

"Well?" He says, low and soft.

"If you want to be," she says just as quietly.

"It's about time, Rach," he says, hairs away from her lips, his eyes darker as he studies her face. "But if I'm yours then you're mine, too, understand?"

She nods, feeling lightheaded at the demand. Her insides warm at the possessiveness in his voice and the thrill it gives her.

He smiles and kisses her slowly. "Then I'm yours, Baby." He whispers against her mouth. "I'm all yours."


End file.
